Transfer Team
by pinkfloweree
Summary: A female American team has decided to attend Fudomine, but only to participate in the Kanto Tournment, but nothing is sure. Will they or will they not attend the Kanto Tournment?
1. Surprise!

Transfer Team

Chapter 1: SURPRISE!

The Seigaku students stared at the group of girls dressed in black trench coats and heels that were headed to the tennis courts while the students themselves were going out.

At the tennis courts

"You get to drink Inui's Newly Improved Vegetable Juice 8.34, Ryoma," said Tezuka. Inui was approaching Ryoma with a large glass of his new juice when a hand just snatched it away.

"Thanks nii-san," said one of the girls in trench coats.

"What are you doing here Lucy?" asked Ryoma, as he watched her drink the entire thing.

"We transferred here. Are you saying that I can't even visit my own brother?" said Lucy. She said to Inui, "Thanks for the juice."

"What do you mean you transferred here?"

"Not me, we. Get it in your head." After she said that she noticed that her friends were not there yet, and the fact that she and Ryoma were surrounded with the Seigaku Regulars and their team. They finally caught up just as the regulars were closing in on her and Ryoma. She said to her friends that had finally caught up with her, "You guys took long."

"We had to catch up with you, we almost got lost too," said her doubles partner, and friend, Isabella, or Bella for short.

Tezuka finally recovered from the shock of having _girls_ interrupt _his _practice. He asked, "Who are you?" the question everyone was dying to know.

"We are the Fudomine Regulars," was his only response. He replied, "You can't be the Fudomine Regulars, the Fudomine Regulars are . . ."

Ryoma interrupted, "They are the Fudomine Regulars. Tachibana-san said so.Even if you don't trust them, you should,they won many tournaments together. If you don't trust them, have a match with them, I doubt my sister will mind."

"Your sister?" asked Horio.

"My twin sister," replied Ryoma.

"Perhaps introductions should be made. I am Yuki Tachibana, the captain of this team. I am a second year and play singles," said the girl with orange-red eyes, pitch black hair that had bright red highlights, and red heels.

"Do you mean you are Tachibana-san's sister?" asked Fuji.

"Yes, that's why we chose Fudomine; I knew my brother wouldn't mind," said Yuki.

"Brother?" asked Eiji.

"Yes, we are siblings," said Yuki. "Now, can we continue?"

"I am Lucy Echizen, Ryoma's twin sister. I play doubles and singles. I am a second year," said the girl with lilac eyes, lavender hair and purple heels.

"Wait, how can Lucy be a second year if Ryoma and Lucy are twins, Ryoma is a first year!" interrupted Horio.

"Don't remind Ryoma, he already feels stupid. I skipped a year, and we aren't on first name terms kid," said Lucy. "Anyways . . ."

"I am Isabella Hisoka, but my friends call me Bella; I play doubles with Lucy and singles. I too am a second year," said a girl with sapphire eyes, light blue hair, and blue heels.

"I am Alice Nakashima, a doubles and singles player. I am also a second year," said another girl with emerald green eyes, black hair with neon green highlights, and dark green heels.

"I am Amy Yangzi, Alice's doubles partner, I also play singles. I am also a second year," said a girl with pale pink eyes, hot-pink hair, and hot-pink heels.

"I am Sabina Jiang, a singles player. I am also a second year," said a girl with amber eyes, brown hair, and brown heels.

"I am Ella Auang, a singles player. I am also a second year," said a girl with black eyes, black hair, and black heels.

"I am Alexis Yamada. I play singles. I am also a second year," said a girl with white eyes, black hair that had white highlights, and white heels.

"Why did you come to Japan? I thought you were in America." said Ryoma.

"Well, the American tennis players has become too easy to beat, and when I mentioned it to Aunt Eileen, she said that she had talked to Daddy, and Daddy said that I should come to Japan to compete with stronger opponents in tournments, Regionals, or Nationals. I mentioned this to Yuki, and she said that we could become the Fudomine Regulars. Besides, I wanted to see what tennis players are in Japan, and I wanted to have a match with you, nii-san," said Lucy.

"Who's Aunt Eileen?" asked Inui.

"She's my caretaker and tennis coach at the United States. And if you enter that information in your notebook Inui-san, I will sneak into your house and steal all your notebooks and read every single one of them, after that I will I just put them into my suitcase to take home. I am sure your teammates do not want me to know their strengths and weaknesses and all the embarrassing things they have done, so to avoid all that, I highly suggest you do not write it in your notebook," said Lucy. Everyone but the new Fudomine Regulars and Ryoma were surprised. No one (Seigaku people) knew how Lucy had found out which one was Inui.

Inui just ignored her and wroted down everything she just said.

Lucy noticed it with a smirk on her face. She thought to herself, "Yay! An adventure for tonight! I need to ask Bella (Isabella) where he lives, she'll know."

Ryoma noticed the smirk, and just shook his head, poor Inui-sempai, no more data after tonight.

"Lucy-chan! What are you doing here? I thought you were still in Amercia!" said a certain girl who had two long braided pigtails. Everyone looked at the girl who had never yelled and was blushing when she saw everyone looking at her.

"Ahhh! What are you doing here, Sakuno-chan?" asked Lucy.

"I go to school here at Seigaku Lucy-chan, surely you knew that?" replied Sakuno.

Lucy chuckled nervously.

"Oh, nii-san, we'll be staying at the temple since Yuki-san wants all of us to stay at the same place." said Lucy.

"What? Lucy, you just can't kick Miroku-san out of the temple just because you want to stay there." said Ryoma angrily.

"I didn't kick him out, he wanted to go to Hong Kong for a long visit." said Lucy.

Ryoma just sighed, he knew he could never win this argument, whenever Lucy got determined, no one could stop her.

"Come on, Sakuno-chan. You **have** to visit, and we're going, so come with us." suggested Lucy.

"Okay, let me tell Obaa-chan, and we can go." said Sakuno.

* * *

**Please _Review_! I need to know if this is a good story. **


	2. A Midnight Adventure

Transfer Team

Chapter 2: A Midnight Adventure

**I apoligize beforehand for all spelling mistakes**

* * *

At Inui's room

Inui's bedroom window slid open slowly and soundlessly exactly at midnight. Two figures stepped out and glanced at their surroundings. One went to were Inui was sleeping, **(he was sleeping in front of his computer, trying to think of more recipes to use on his teammates)**, and one to where he kept all his notebooks which were on his bookshelf. The figure that was at his bookshelf took out a large black trashbag and started to stuff the notebooks in at an alarming rate, but they didn't tear or rip. The one at Inui, first dragged him to his bed which was in the corner, and accessed all his files that he had put into his computer. The person looked at all the files and turned on the printer which was next to the computer, and pressed the print button on the document (like on Microsoft Word) and watched the documents print out. By the time all the notebooks were stuffed into the trash bag, the documents were still not finished printing out.

"I'm going to paint his face, okay?" asked the person who had stuffed the notebooks into the trash bag.

"Knock yourself out, just not too much of anything smelly, otherwise he'll notice and wake up, and he can't know until the morning, kay?" asked the other person.

"Kay."said the person who was now rapidly approaching Inui with a big purse-like bag that was undoubtly filled with things to paint/decorate Inui's face.

He/She now had a evil grin on his/her face and reached into the bag with excitement.

The person took out some blood-red lipstick and uncapped it to smear the stick onto Inui's lips.

**I don't really know about makeup so I'm sorry if I'm doing this wrong**

Then came the midnight-blue eyeshadow and sky-blue eyeshadow.

Then pink blush.

The skin-tone foundation to hide all the freckles. **(That's really not true, at least I don't think so, Inui is not supposed to have freckles, I made them up)**

Then the eyelash curler since his eyelashes were not curled.

Then masacara.

Then store-bought blond dye went to his short hair.

Then a curling iron went through his hair.

After all that was done, the person doing it looked at Inui was pride in her eyes.

The person who was at the printer smiled at the other person and said,"Nice job, wouldn't have done better if I did it myself, but we have to get going, I have all the stuff." And held up a Ziploc bag that had the printed documents and the trash bag. "I deleteted all the stuff."

"Okay, let's go, it's getting late."the other person replied.

The clock read 1:00.

The two people climbed out the window and the window went down and shut.

* * *

The next day at Inui's house 

"Inui, you have to hurry, or else you will be late for tennis practice, and I can't drive you today!" shouted Inui's mom.

"Okay, just go, I'll be there in time, don't worry!" Inui shouted back.

Inui got dressed and went straight outside to where his bike was at, climbed on and sped off to school.

* * *

At Seigaku for morning practice 

The boy's locker room was empty when Inui came in, probably because he was late, but no matter, he wouldn't have to run laps, he could just threaten Tezuka with the juices, and he had his tennis clothes underneath his uniform.

He took off his uniform and went out the door.

The regulars had their backs to him, and were stretching.

Eijihad finished stretching and notice Inui wasn't there.

"Inui! Inui where are you !" shouted Eiji as he was going in circles to see where Inui would be.He caught sight of Inui and stopped dead in his tracks, and stared while being speechless, which had never happened.

"AAhhhhhhh! Inui, what happened to you? What did you do to your hair? Why is your hair blonde?" Eiji continued ranting, and by now the regulars had started staring at him. Ryoma came out of his trance, and took out his cell phone, and aimed the camera at Inui and took the picture. He took many pictures, but sent one to Lucy's phone. Fuji had followed Ryoma and taken out his digital camera to take pictures, and to use for blackmail.

The tennis team had arrived to see Ryoma and Fuji take pictures while Eiji was ranting, and Momo and Kaidoh were fighting about something unknown. Oishi was pacing up and down, not sure what to do, calm Eiji, stop Momo and Kaidoh from fighting or stop Ryoma and Fuji form taking pictures. He decided on one thing, to call Tezuka and Ryuzaki-sensei.

Ryuzaki-sensei and Tezuka came quickly.

"Who did this, Inui?" asked Ryuzaki-sensei.

* * *

**Yay! Another chapter is done! Hopefully the next chapter will be posted by this week or the next! Remember _Review_!**


	3. Not Inui's Day Part I

**A/N : I think that all the -chans and -kuns are somewhat annoying to type and because I am lazy, there shall be no more! Mu-ahhhhh!(evil laugh)Also, my friend has brought it to my attention that I wrote something wrong. Instead of nii-san, it should be anki. She said that nii-san is for people who are old enough to be your brother, but is not. Anki is for your blood brother. **

**Ryuzaki-sensei sensei **

* * *

Transfer Team 

Chapter 3 : Not Inui's Day Part I

"Sensei, I think I know who did it."said Ryoma unexpectantly. Everyone looked at him, he now regretted it.

"Who did it, Echizen?" asked Ryuzaki-sensei.

"You'll find out later, or you can ask Ryuzaki." he replied.

"Why can't you tell me, Echizen?" she asked in a tone that could have anyone running for their life.

" 'cause." he said.

"And why not?"she asked back in a prying tone.

" 'cause I said so."he finally said, and no one thought that sensei wouldn't kill him. However, he had confidence that she wouldn't kill her favorite student's only kid.

sensei took him aside and away from his teammates' listening ears.

" Ryoma? Why can't you say so?"she asked in a worried tone.

" 'cause, she's back." he replied,quite confident sensei wouldn't know who 'she' was.

"You can't mean--"she said with a gasp.

Ryoma was somewhat surprised. He couldn't believe sensei knew who 'she' was.

The bell rang for the teams that are praticing to start changing if they needed to.

Ryoma changed quickly to avoid his sempai-tachi,and went out the locker room door to head toward his homeroom. However, he was immediately face-to-face with Tomoka-chan.

"Ah, Ryoma-sama, what are you doing here?" she asked in a excited voice.

"I was heading toward my homeroom." he replied in a monotone voice.

"I know, you can help me look for Sakuno, I can't find her, we were supposed to meet at the boy's tennis office, but she never showed up. I was hoping you would know where she went." said Tomoka-chan. She took his arm in her hand and dragged him along. They were walking along the courts when the warning bell rang.

"I'm sorry,Ryoma for making you late for your homeroom." said Tomoka-chan. Ryoma stared at her.

"What do you mean Osakada?" asked Ryoma. He only asked because he wouldn't be late if he left now. Then it finally dawned on him,Tomoka wasn't going to let him leave until the bell for class to start rang. "You cannot possibly believe to keep me here until the bell rings."

"I'm very sorry, Ryoma-sama."said Tomoka with fake tears in her eyes. Of course, Ryoma didn't know what to do with her, so he just shut his mouth and let her drag him.

Just as the bell rang, they caught sight of two figures that were coming from the forest near the campus grounds. One of them looked like Sakuno, and as Ryoma looked more closely, like his sister. But, that would be impossible, she should be at school. However, Ryoma knew his sister was able to skip classes without any guilt, mostly because she was a tensai herself and could keep up with her class without any help at all, and she might even be third year level material.

"Sakuno!" shouted Tomoka. One of the figures, Sakuno's, looked in their direction and the two seperated. Sakuno going toward Ryoma and Tomoka, and the other first staying put, then moving deeper into the forest.

"Tomo, Ryoma! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in class?"asked Sakuno frantically. Tomoka was hugging her friend tightly and was unable to answer.

"We were looking for you, Ryuzaki."said Ryoma in a blunt tone.

"Ahh! I am so sorry to make you worry, gomen nasi, gomen nasi!"she said hastily while bowing her head over and over again until Tomoka could not keep her hold on her friend.

"Sakuno, it's okay, besides, we have to get going now, otherwise we will be really late for our classes."Tomoka said, trying to get her bobbing friend to stop bobbing and to get moving.

They quickly seperated, Tomoka andSakuno going to their classroom, and Ryoma going to his. Luckily for him, he had English. Unfortuantly for Tomoka and Sakuno, they had math, and their math teacher was strict about being tardy.

* * *

The figure in thetrees smiled, satisified thatthe person's friend, Sakuno would do the job that the person wanted Sakuno to do.The figure stepped back to hide in the forest's shadows, before heading toward the Fudomine tennis courts.

* * *

"Sakuno, come on, you can tell me, can't you?"asked Tomoka pleadingly. 

Sakuno avoided Tomoka's sad eyes and shook her head. No matter how much Tomoka asked her, she would not say. Her friend trusted her, and once you break trust, it is hard to gain back. Sakuno pulled her backpack into a more comfortable position on her back. Tomoka immediately notice this.

"What do you have in there, bricks?"she jokingly asked.

"No. . ."Sakuno replied in a faint voice.

"BBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG!" the bell had rang for a break between the periods.

"Ahhhh!" yelped Sakuno in a startled tone, she had been daydreaming about what her friend had wanted her to do.

"Sakuno, you okay?"asked Tomoka.

"I'm alright, I was just daydreaming."said Sakuno.

"Daydreaming about Ryoma, right?"said Tomoka in a teasing tone.

Sakuno immediatly blushed, Tomoka frowned, this was not how it was supposed to go, Sakuno was supposed to say yes and admit her crush to Ryoma. Oh, well.

"Sakuno, is something wrong?" asked Tomoka trying to trick Sakuno that she was worried about Sakuno being sick because of her red face.

"No, no."said Sakuno in a hurried tone. Tomoka frowned once more, she could always tell when her friend was lying. That was why no one ever told Sakuno about Tomoka's surprise birthday parties.

"Ano, Tomoka, I have to go to the bathroom now, would you please wait for me here?" asked Sakuno. Tomoka wrinkled her forehead, Sakuno had never asked something like that before. She decided to follow Sakuno wherever she went to find out what she was hiding.

* * *

**I am so sorry I could not update earlier! Well, I am still working on the next chapter, but the next chapter should be posted by mid-April. **

**White Alchemist Taya: Thank you for being my very first reviewer and your nice comments! I'll try to torture their lives, butyou might need to help me. **

**To everyone else who has read my other chapters: All you have to do is click the little GO button next to the rectangular box that has the words"SUBMIT REVIEW," and type in a few words about my story. Flames, constructive critism, and any thing else that may or may not help me with the story. **

**Well, until the next chapter, BYE!**


	4. Not Inui's Day Part II, Tezuka Kunimitsu

Transfer Team

Chapter 4: Not Inui's Day Part II, Tezuka Kunimitsu

Sakuno gripped her backpack handle nervously as she eyed the crowds around the regulars. She knew she didn't have to do what her friend asked of her, but she wanted to. After all, isn't that what friends did? Didn't friends help each other out from time to time? She bit her lip and proceeded toward Tezuka's fan club.

"Yes?" asked one of the third-year girls from Tezuka's fan club who had noticed her and hoped that Sakuno had some information about Tezuka. Little did she know that she was right.

"Ano..." said Sakuno nervously while biting her lip and looking at the ground. Meanwhile, Tomoka was in serious debate with herself. She knew she should go and save Sakuno from embarrassment, but she knew that Sakuno didn't expect or know that she was there, and if she interrupted, then Sakuno might get mad. She just decided to wait, she knew that Sakuno had purposely gone to Tezuka's fan club, but she didn't know Sakuno's reasons.

"Yes?" asked the girl who had asked before, catching the attentions of others, and they started swarming/surrounding her.

"Stop!" said the president of the Tezuka-Buchou Fan Club. She raised her hands and glared at the rest of the club. She turned to Sakuno and asked,"What is it, Ryuzaki?" in a gentle tone.

"Ano. . . My friend knew how dedicated you guys are very dedicated to Tezuka-buchou, so whenmy friendfound some information about Tezuka-buchou, my friend wanted me to give it to you guys."said Sakuno shyly while looking at the ground and taking a blue folder labeled'Tezuka Kunimitsu.'

The president of the Tezuka-Buchou Fan Cub who was a third-year named Yuko Namada. She smiled gayly and said to Sakuno,"Thank you very much, Ryuzaki, if you see your friend soon, please tell them thank you." After she said that, she took the folder from Sakuno's hands and turned toward the rest of the club who had been listening to every word spoken. She started heading toward the girl's bathroom. Sakuno smiled to herself. O_ne down, only eight more to go!_

------ TEZUKA-BUCHOU FAN CLUB ------

Yuko led her club to the girl's bathroom and had them all spread out within the stalls and sinks, so there would be more room in the bathroom.

"Now, Ryuzaki's friend has been kind enough to look for some information about our ohjisama (I think this means prince in japanese). I hope that you all will be kinder to Ryuzaki, so that way maybe she might get more information for us, anyways, we shall now see what is in the folder Ryuzaki gave us."

She opened the folder to reveal : a paper with words, and a tape labeled 'ONE OF TEZUKA KUNIMITSU'S MOST EMBARRASSING MOMENTS'

The paper read :

_In his freshman year, Tezuka Kunimitsu had a visibly seen crush on Miya Liu, a chinese senior who moved after finishing Seigaku Junior High.Kunimitsu always had a smile on his face whenever he saw her, and when she attended his tennis games, he played his best. However, what he did not know, was that she did not attend to watch him in particular, she went towatchher brother, who was a third-year starter, he skipped a grade. On the day of her graduation,Kunimitsu approached her to ask her to become his girlfriend, which was surprising since he never said anything in her presence, and they had never gone out on a date. However, when Miya was asked, she slapped him in the face, saying she already had a boyfriend and that he had no business to ask her. And ever since then, Kunimitsu has always hid his emotions behind a stiff and icy face. _

When Yuko finished reading all this aloud, everyone including Yuko had tears in their eyes. Tori, the vice-president, said,"Perhaps we should watch the tape, it might have some happy moments in which Kunimitsu is smiling." As soon as she mentioned Kunimitsu smiling, a lot of the girls sat up, after all, no one had ever seen Kunimitsu smile in person.

The videotape :

_It showed a girl in a gold silk chinese dress which had slits in the sides to accomadate her legs, a small chinese golden silk purse, ivory skin, amber-golden eyes and a thick big bun at the nape of her neck. She looked like she had come from a graduation or a prom. Next to her was a young Kunimitsu who was probably in his first-year. He approached her and asked,"Will you please be my girlfriend?" in such a pleading tone that probably all the girls in the bathroom sniffed. The girl looked enraged, she said/yelled,"No, I already have a boyfriend and why would you ask me, you have no right to!" She slapped him in the face and stomped away. _

By the end,all the girls except the third-years were crying. The third-years were all staring at the ground, strolling down memory lane, when they had teased and made fun of Kunimitsu when he came back to school after the day the current third-years had graduated. They had said things like,'Won't you miss your girlfriend?' and hearing that must have brought back memories of the girl Miya. He had probably decided that it would hurt too much for him to repeatedly havea crush on a one girl and that would also affect his tennis, so he hid behind a stiff and icy face. But now when nearly all the girls in Seigaku were in love in him, he still kept to his stiff face.

------ AT THE DOORWAY OF THE GIRL'S BATHROOM ------

A certain blonde-haired boy stood in the doorway of the girl's bathroom, his mouth forming an o, his eyes staring at the tv screen.

* * *

**Hello people who have read this far!**

**I am terribly sorry ifTezuka's "moment" makes you cry, but it was supposed to be an embarrassing moment for Tezuka. **

**If any of you guys have a embarrassing moment for : Fuji, Inui, Taka, or Ryoma, please review! **

**White Alchemist Taya: Thanks so much for your help!**

**Next chapter:Eiji!**

**Have fun reading! I hope Eiji's chapter will be a little more funny!**


End file.
